


just the same

by j_gabrielle



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Something about Yutong's body makes him feel safe. As if he is the thread that keeps him anchored to this reality. Keeping him here by his side.





	just the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/gifts).



> For my goddess Sarah xx
> 
> Title and fic inspired by 'Just The Same' by Empress Of. Seriously, give it a listen while you read.

They're on the sofa and they have just spent their rainy Saturday morning laid out like this; sharing lazy kisses with Yutong on top of him like a paperweight, his warmth, weight, presence holds him down. Something about Yutong's body makes him feel safe. As if he is the thread that keeps him anchored to this reality. Keeping him here by his side.

Zhan Yao spreads his fingers, intertwining with Yutong. He smiles and sees it mirrored back to him.

"Kitten." Yutong murmurs, and Zhan Yao responds with a playful nip to the tip of his thumb. It leads them into a tumble of hushed giggles and fresh kisses. 

He knows he can give Yutong a bit of a hard time sometimes, but really, he is absolutely terrible with affection. And with him, Zhan Yao feels himself overflowing with fondness and adoration when it comes that silly man. Bai Yutong has him wrapped around his little finger, and he doesn't even know half of what he is willing to do for him.

Zhan Yao feels Yutong's lips whisper something to him, but it is hard to concentrate when his hand is teasing the sliver of skin on his waist. Dipping under his shirt, tracing nonsensical worshipfulness onto his flesh. There is something they both have to do. Must tend to. But it can wait. No. It _will_ wait for until they are done here.

He wants them to be each other's priorities today.

"How much do you love me?" Yutong asks. The words quiet in the hum of the apartment. 

Zhan Yao scoffs. Reaching up, he pushes Yutong's ridiculous bangs (really, what is a grown ass man walking around looking like a Bieber wannabe doing with himself) away from his face. Licking his lips when Yutong's eyes flash in mild annoyance. 

"Try counting the stars." He says, "It's the same."

Yutong smirks, shuffling to loom over him. Leaning in, he brushes their lips together. Once. Sharing breath. Two. A swipe of the tongue. Three. Being pulled down in an exhale to be devoured. Zhan Yao closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
